I don't belong here
by MonVengeance
Summary: Aunque muy pocas veces lo mostrara, Gerard si se preocupaba. Si le importaban las cosas, pero había aprendido a no mostrarlo, porque a la gente le gustaba herir, y el estaba jodidamente harto de ser la víctima, así que había decidido ser el que hería, aquel al que no le importaba nada, aunque se estuviera destruyendo poco a poco. Frerard.
1. Don't waste your time on me

**_Lo edite y así. A nadie le importa de todas maneras, sooo it's ok._**

**I don't belong here**

Nada va a ser como antes.

Claro nunca pensé que volvería a ser igual. De alguna u otra manera esa fue una de las razones por lo que lo hice.

Capricho o necesidad.

No sé bien cuál de las dos.

La mayoría de la gente pensara que fue puro capricho, los que me conocen no estarán tan seguros.

Pero la única opinión que me importa de verdad estará cargada de ira y odio desmedido.

Y es mi culpa, no supe hacer a un lado mi egoísmo, y tal vez nunca lo hare.

Por más que sienta que muero al ver que se va, no hare nada, así soy yo, el tendrá otra oportunidad de ser feliz.

¿Yo? Estaré jodido de por vida, atormentado por su recuerdo.

Lo amo, si no puedo negarlo, y nunca lo negué. Claro que nunca se lo dije.

El nunca lo sabrá y no me importa. Así el estará alejado de mi, pensará que solo fue un juego, un maldito y estúpido juego, en el cual el perdió todo.

Sin saber que, en realidad ninguno gano.

El es la jodida perfección andante.

Sus ojos eran, son, mi perdición. Lo serán por siempre.

No importa lo mucho que trate de olvidarlo, no funciona. Estará ahí, en ese oscuro rincón de mi supuesto corazón, la única persona que de verdad intento entenderme, la única que no se limito a criticar mi comportamiento una y otra vez.

Esta relación estaba destinada al maldito fracaso, siempre lo supe, también sabía que él era frágil, y aún así lo lleve conmigo al mundo de las adicciones.

El era mi jodida perdición, mi adicción.

Adicto a su sabor.

Adicto a sus besos.

Adicto a todo el.

**Capitulo I**

**Don't waste your time on me**

_A shot to kill the pain_

_A pill to drain the shame_

_A purge to stop the gain_

_A cut to break the vein_

_A smoke to ease the crave_

_A drink to win the game_

_An addiction's an addiction_

_Because it always hurts the same_

-Gerard, ¡despierta tarado!- El delgado chico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar a su hermano mayor. –Imbécil, Michelle va a matarte esta vez.-

-mhmm…¿Mikey podrías guardar el secreto solo por esta vez?- dijo un Gerard medio despierto mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Solo esta vez? Gerard ojala esta fuera la única, o por lo menos la última- estaba tan harto de que Gerard tomara esas pastillas, bebiera hasta perder la conciencia y le mintiera a Michelle, ella no merecía nada de eso- Esta bien-dijo con cansancio. -No le diré nada, pero debes dejar de hacerlo, hazlo por mí, promételo ¿sí? ¡Joder Gerard, tienes que madurar! Tienes trabajo, una buena casa, tu situación económica es muy buena, y tienes a Michelle, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te haces esto?-

Pero Gerard ya estaba en el baño, eso no quiere decir que no escuchaba, simplemente no quería contestar. Lo siguiente que escucho fue a Mikey dar un portazo. Mikey a veces olvidaba que el dinero no era todo, el en cambio no podía olvidarlo.

Su hermano generalmente no se comportaba así, pero sabía que tenía razón casi todas las veces. El amaba a Mikey más que a nadie, pero no entendía un carajo su vida. Tal vez el tuviera una vida perfecta con su novia Michelle y su trabajo muy bien pagado, pero él no era tan conformista, siempre quería más.

Pero nunca buscaba de la manera correcta eso que faltaba en su vida.

A Michelle la quería, lo había conquistado desde que la vio bailando sin alguna vergüenza en ese bar, claro que ella también quedo prendida de él. _Valla error aquel_.

Aunque llevaba con ella casi seis meses aún seguía engañándola.

Anoche, de hecho, lo hizo.

Fue una noche fácil, despedida de soltero de Ray, al cual tuvo que obligar a ir, y su hermano como era de esperarse se negó, al final de cuentas no necesitaba que su hermano le arruinara el momento con sus discursos sobre moral. Lo que necesitaba era sexo y ya.

En el bar se encontró con unas de esas chicas que apenas rebasan los 18, creen que están listas para todo, se creen tan inteligentes. Gerard la llevo a su departamento.

Ahí está una de las razones por las que Mikey estaba furioso con él.

Para él era una ventaja no tener que vivir con Michelle.

A veces sentía que eran más como amigos con derecho, el sexo era bueno, le encantaba platicar con ella, era bien parecida, pero lo difícil de esto era que aunque fuera mucho o poco la quería, y sabía que no era justo lo que le hacía.

Salió del baño y se dispuso a ponerse el traje que su hermano había dejado colgado.

Tenía un buen departamento, tenía un buen trabajo en una galería, era pintor para ser exactos, tenía una novia, y aún así tenía que irse a drogar prácticamente todos los días para sentir algo.

Estaba jodidamente harto de la vida.

Hoy su mejor amigo se iba a casar. Su novia se encargaba de todos los eventos en la galería, Christa, estaba realmente feliz por él, o al menos intentaba estarlo. El matrimonio no era algo en lo que el creyera.

La ceremonia era a las siete, ya eran las seis y todavía tenían que pasar por Michelle y Rachel.

Salió del cuarto con su típica sonrisa.

Mikey lo fulmino con la mirada. –Vámonos ya, se suponía que ya deberíamos estar en su casa, ¿Ahora que les diremos?- Salió de la casa y se dirigió a su _bebe_, que venía siendo su coche recién comprado, ¿Marca? Gerard no sabía ni necesitaba saberlo.

-Tranquilo, les diremos que había mucho tráfico, yo que se- murmuró.

Durante el viaje nadie hablo, llegaron a la casa de Michelle, una casa muy típica de Nueva York, Mikey bajo del auto y toco el timbre, Gerard no pensaba salir del auto, ser un caballero realmente no estaba en su lista.

Rachel llevaba un bonito vestido negro y su típica melena rubia iba en un chongo bastante horrible desde el punto de vista de Gerard, o tal vez era porque Rachel no le caía bien del todo. Demasiado _recta_, demasiado seria, Mikey no la necesitaba, y esa maldita, pensaba Gerard, era la culpable de que su hermanito hubiera cambiado tanto.

Y Michelle estaba espectacular con un vestido rojo y su cabello negro suelto. Era obvio porque Gerard la había elegido. Era como un trofeo, algo para presumir, algo para recordarles a los demás que tan superior era, aunque en el fondo no se sentía más que basura.

El día estaba bastante gris, _Que perfecto día para un funeral._

Tenían exactamente media hora para llegar. Y seguro que Ray nunca olvidaría que el padrino y mejor amigo no asistiera a la ceremonia.

Aunque muy pocas veces lo mostrara, Gerard si se preocupaba. Si le importaban las cosas, pero había aprendido a no mostrarlo, porque a la gente le gustaba herir, y el estaba jodidamente harto de ser la víctima, así que había decidido ser el que hería, aquel al que no le importaba nada, aunque se estuviera destruyendo poco a poco.


	2. I'm afraid I won't get out alive

**Capítulo II**

**I'm afraid I won't get out alive**

_I have to remember this is just a game…_

_It's a beautiful lie._

Llegaron cinco minutos antes de empezar la ceremonia, Ray fulmino al padrino con la mirada, pero más que furioso estaba aliviado.

Michelle, Rachel y Mikey se sentaron en uno de los bancos que aún estaban vacíos, mientras Gerard se dirigía a un lado de Ray.

Las iglesias en sí no molestaban a Gerard, no, que lo hacía era lo que representaban, no Dios, porque sinceramente no tenía ningún problema con Él, pero si con las personas obsesionadas hasta la medula, con sus estúpidas caras juzgando esto y aquello como si en realidad les importara, no eran más que hipócritas a los ojos de Gerard.

-Pensé que no llegarías, es tan típico de ti no tomarte nada en serio, ni esto, que es tan importante para mí.- lo dijo con un tono frio, sabía que estaba furioso con él.

-Pero estoy aquí, sabes que nunca te fallaría.- Le trato de animar, aunque tal vez Ray no lo sabía, ocultaba muy bien el hecho de que lo quería mucho.

Ray no contesto.

Después de la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron al salón. Era grande, todo estaba decorado a un estilo romántico, colores dorados y cálidos, idea de Christa. Las luces cegaban, la música estaba demasiado fuerte, y aparte de todo era horrible, esa decoración le recordaba demasiado algo que trataba de olvidar con una buena dosis de autodestrucción, su jodida infancia en la casa de sus padres, siempre enojados, siempre gritos, siempre golpes y aún así ninguno decidía irse, tal vez, pensaba Gerard, sentían que sin esas horribles peleas ya no tenían nada, más que unos hijos que los odiaban y los odiarían el resto de sus vidas. Gerard hubiera preferido algo más oscuro, algo que le dificultara ver la maldita _felicidad_ en la que todos nadaban.

-Qué bonita decoración- Dijo Rachel mientras miraba el salón con admiración.

Gerard se acerco a Mikey. -¿Cómo fue que te fijaste en ella? No tiene nada de interesante, ella es más bien…_irritante, _y sosa y sin chiste..._._- No le importo la mirada que recibió de Michelle ni de la misma Rachel. Era cierto que tal vez lastimar gente a lo loco no era algo que disfrutara por más que tratara, pero con Rachel era muy diferente…oh vaya que lo disfrutaba.

-Gerard ven aquí un segundo, necesito presentarte a alguien- grito Ray a Gerard.

Este se levanto y le dirigió una sonrisa más bien forzada a su novia, y fue al llamado.

Ray estaba acompañado con una pareja de jóvenes, el primero tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo, era bonito de cierta manera pero no del tipo de Gerard, en cambio el otro…bien, el sí que era su tipo, no era muy alto pero lo compensaba con esos ojos entre avellana y verde, y esos labios que tentaban a Gerard, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolo, pero noto que el tiempo suficiente para sonrojar al muchacho.

-Este es el muchacho del que te hable, Frank Iero y su novio Zack, es el mejor fotógrafo del país me atrevo a decir.- Haciendo sonrojar aún más al pobre muchacho.

-Oh no, no soy el mejor solo está exagerando.-

Su voz. Perfecta.

Claro que Gerard recordaba que su amigo le había hablado de él, aunque no estaba seguro de presentar fotografías en la galería, cuando vio su trabajo se convenció, transmitían tanta melancolía, añoranza de un mundo mejor…no sabría describir como exactamente pero le encantaron.

-Claro que sí, he visto tu trabajo, es excelente.-

Valla que era guapo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir mirándolo, ¿Y qué si lo incomodaba?-Gracias.- Apenas y logro decir.

Gerard los invito a sentarse en su mesa, Frank no pudo decir nada, Zack tuvo que hablar por él, viendo extrañado a su novio. No muchas veces se podía callar a Frank Iero.

Gerard le presento a su hermano y a su novia, Rachel tuvo que presentarse sola.

**_Frank_**

_Siento su intensa mirada, desde que nos sentamos no ha dejado de mirarme, trato de no mirarlo pero me cuesta tanto trabajo, es que es un maldito dios, sus ojos verdes y su nariz respingada. Cuantas ganas de tomar una foto que dure para siempre._

_Zack me está mirando, trato de actuar normal pero sé que estoy más rojo que nunca._

_-¿Estás bien?- me susurra._

_La verdad es que no lo sé, normalmente no me siento tan atraído hacia nadie que no sea mi prometido, pero Gerard tiene algo que de verdad me pone mal. Tal vez sea ese aire de misterio que proyecta…_

_-Si.- logro articular._

_Se me hace difícil respirar. Me disculpo con todos y me levanto. Realmente no se a donde voy, sigo caminando hasta que veo un balcón._

_Entro y suelto un gran suspiro. Intento relajarme._

_Siento que alguien toca mi hombro._

_-Hola- veo al pelinegro, muy pegado a mí. ¿Cómo se supone que actué normal con el mirándome así? Pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo rayos le hago para hablar?- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, Frankie? ¿No te molesta que te diga así, verdad?- oh, qué bonita sonrisa tiene, rara pero yo soy el señor amante de lo raro, roto, lo que nadie quiere ni querrá…_

_Tengo que decir algo antes de que piense que soy un estúpido, aunque seré el mayor estúpido del mundo si logro abrir la boca, porque no podre decir algo coherente._

_-No me molesta, p-puedes decirme como quieras-_

_Idiota, soy un verdadero idiota, ¿Tartamudear? ¿De verdad Frank? Noto un deje de burla en su rostro._

_Claro, le he de parecer un niño penoso y con una facilidad asombrosa para sonrojarse._

_Generalmente no soy así. Soy una persona muy extrovertida, claro no siempre fui así, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, y debo reconocer que no me gustaba la facilidad con la que Gerard hacia que mi antiguo yo se colara y lograra opacar al nuevo._

_-¿Sabes? De verdad pienso que tu trabajo es muy bueno, estoy muy feliz de presentar tu trabajo en la galería- Recargo sus antebrazos en el barandal, yo lo imite._

_-Gracias-me lanzó una sonrisa y la correspondí, estaba controlando ese tumulto de sensaciones, pero el sonrojo seguía ahí, no me puedo quejar al menos mi voz era clara-Cuando conocí a Ray me enseño tu trabajo, y es uno de los mejores que he visto- Y no estaba mintiendo, me había enamorado de las pinturas de Gerard Way, hasta estaba dispuesto a comprar una, pero Ray me dijo que debía consultarlo con Gerard._

_Gerard rió, una risa limpia, natural, hermosa._

_-Me halagas, no soy tan bueno, pero gracias aún así-_

_Nos quedamos es silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo para mi, aunque en su rostro solo se veía tranquilidad y seguridad…Y un poco de ¿frustración?_

_-Creo que es hora de regresar al salón, o se van a preguntar dónde estamos-no quería irme, pero lo que decía era cierto.-El lunes te espero en la galería ¿vale?, se que la presentación es hasta el viernes pero quisiera ver algunos detalles-me dijo, me abría la puerta y regresábamos al bullicio. Asentí con una sonrisa._


	3. Cause I tried but I lied

**I don't belong here**

**Capítulo III**

**'Cause I tried, but I lied**

_The amount of pills I'm taking,_

_Counteracts the booze I'm drinking,_

_And the beauty that I'm faking,_

_Let me live my life like this..._

Habían pasado 2 días de la boda, y Gerard se sentía más solo que nunca.

Ray y Christa de luna de miel, Michelle con muchísimo trabajo como para querer salir con él, y Mikey igual y aunque su hermano hubiera tenido tiempo no habría salido con el, pues "ese tipo de diversión no es saludable, blah, blah".

Y lo peor de todo era que aún no se lograba sacar Frank de la cabeza. ¿Y qué si estaba comprometido?

Había hecho cosas peores y con personas ya casadas. Esto, se decía, aún ni llega a lo físico.

Aunque deseaba que llegara pronto, tal vez si tenía suerte, ¿y cuando no?, lo tendría en su cama en menos de una semana, y luego podría olvidarlo de una maldita buena vez.

Esa noche se fue a su apartamento solo, cabe decir que ninguno o ninguna de los presentes le pareció lo suficientemente atractivo.

_Demasiado alto, demasiado delgada, ¿De qué maldito planeta vienes, querida?_

Estaba jodido.

Tenía que meter a ese muchacho en su cama pronto o no volvería a tener sexo con nadie. Y esa imagen no le gustaba para nada.

Tomo la botella de Jack Daniel's y se acostó en el sillón, esperando acabar tan mal, y así no poder recordar el fracaso de noche que tuvo.

No era una de sus peores noches, podría decir con seguridad. Sí, no tener a nadie en la noche con él era malo, porque tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, y eso era lo que menos quería. Pero aún así no era su peor noche.

Entre su top ten de noches que preferiría olvidar estaba esa en la que su padre encontró a su madre con otro hombre, ahí fue cuando todo se vino abajo, la falsa cordialidad, las falsas sonrisas, todo lo falso de su matrimonio. Todo eso para tratar de salvar algo que se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, aún así nunca se dejaron hasta el día de la muerte de su madre, valla alivio que fue aquel, aunque duela admitirlo, al menos, pensaba él, no tendría que seguir soportado los insultos preferidos de su psicótica madre que iban desde el "¿Por qué no puedes ser un mejor hijo para mi, Gerard?" a un "¿Cómo fue que dios me envío a este monstruo?", claro que el último lo comenzó a utilizar después de encontrar a Gerard besándose más bien apasionadamente con el hijo de su mejor amiga. Gran golpe que fue aquel para una madre tan religiosa como lo era Cecile Way.

Al despertar, lo primero que pensó fue _que puto asco, _seguido vomito todo lo que tenia, que no era mucho.

_Es lunes, maldito, jodido, bendito lunes. Frank._

Para ver a Frank solo tenía que bañarse, lavarse los dientes, peinarse y manejar 10 minutos hasta la galería. Lo cual le parecía la hazaña más difícil de su jodida vida.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Quería poder tener sexo con alguien. Y a su vez, sacarse al maldito, _malditamente guapo, _de Frank Iero.

Llegó retrasado a la cita que tenía con Frank, por supuesto. Pero llego.

_Más vale tarde que nunca_.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunto malhumorado a la recepcionista, pero ella no esperaba nada más de su jefe. Dudaba que alguien que conociera a Gerard esperara algo bueno de él.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, el pelinegro escaneo la habitación para encontrarse con un Frank más bien impaciente. Claro que debe estarlo, ha estado esperando por casi una hora, si no se había marchado ya era por alguna clase de milagro que algún dios le había concedido creía él, más bien por lastima.

-Hola, lamento el retraso- fue todo lo que dijo mientras lo guiaba dentro de la sala de exposiciones, vacía por ahora a espera de una nueva muestra de algún artista que en este caso se esperaba que fuera el dueño, y algún otro más, pero no habían tenido mucha suerte encontrando a alguien, y entonces Frank apareció.

Después entraron a una pequeña oficina detrás de la sala. Frank tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio, y Gerard en la "principal".

Si Frank estaba esperando algún tipo de explicación o razón por la cual Gerard había llegado tarde, no recibió ninguna.

Cuando esperas algo por mucho tiempo y tienes muchas, _muchas_ ganas de que pase algo bueno, generalmente acaba siendo un desastre y te acabas sintiendo como la mayor mierda del mundo.

Eso sintió Gerard cuando vio a entrar a cierto pelinegro, el cual tenía_ la más grande sonrisa del mundo_, o algo por el estilo.

-Zack vino, pero puede esperar afuera si quieres, mientras hablamos de la exposición- dijo Frank, dándose cuenta de la cara que puso Gerard al ver a su pareja.

Gerard trato de recomponer la cara y dijo en el tono más neutral que pudo-Esta bien- seguido de una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas.


End file.
